


Green Was The Saber

by daenabenjen42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Death Challenge Response, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, death of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green. Glowing green. It was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Was The Saber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Playing the sandbox...   
> A/N: This was for the Death Challenge wherein I had to had #7: Yoda, who had to be "struck down in lightsaber practice."   
> (And I'm sure who was more surprised here... me, for having to make good on my NYE resolution to write Before The Saga, or everyone else that I actually ended up doing it... twice in the same month.)

Green. Glowing green. It was the last thing he remembered seeing before everything went dark and his world dissolved into silence and darkness. Green... with a red hue. Did it happen? Could he admit to himself that it did happen? Maybe the longer he sat here on the soft, soft ground, the less he would remember.

Darkness and silence were his constant companions. Had been since it, that thing that involved a green blade and a fatal mistake, happened. It was safe, here in the silence, in the darkness.

He remembered screaming, and then not being able to hear himself scream anymore, and then everything had gone dark. As dark as the darkest night in the lowest halls of the temple.

He remembered walking, being led in this utter darkness he'd found himself in. The hands had been careful, but nothing beyond touch registered. Had it happened? Was it real? Those two questions echoed into the silence and back to him again and again, their meaning making him shiver.

Something warm was draped around him... it felt like a blanket. But why? He wasn't cold. Just... lost. Lost in the darkness. And the silence.

Hours or days passed, it made no difference because in the darkness time had no meaning.

Slowly, very slowly... the darkness lifted. The silence became less so... until he found himself in his room, laying on his bed on his side, staring at the wall. It... it...

"It happened," a voice from near to his head told him carefully, and he lifted his head to find his master watching him from a foot away, an expression of relief written on his face.

"Master?" His own voice sounded odd to him, hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"It happened," his Master said again. "You know what it is, Obi-Wan."

"Master Yoda." It wasn't a question, but it made his master wince all the same. "I tripped. He fell forward."

"And then?"

"Darkness."

His master nodded carefully. "Yes."

"Didn't mean to..."

"We know, Obi-Wan. We know."

Later they would talk about his time in the darkness and the silence, and visit with the healers, but for right here and right now, Master and Padawan shared a moment of silence for the dead.

_There is no death. There is the Force._

 

Fini...


End file.
